The Universal Serial Bus (xe2x80x9cUSBxe2x80x9d) specification has made it possible for a number of different peripheral devices to be easily attached to a computer. The USB can be used to control common peripherals. The programmability and ease of use of USB has often led to an attempt to obtain even more bandwidth from existing implementations.
The USB has been implemented in different main formats. The Open Host Controller Interface, xe2x80x9cOHCIxe2x80x9d, and the Universal Host Controller Interface, xe2x80x9cUHCIxe2x80x9d, are two of the popular formats. Both provide full compliance with the USB specification and its peripherals.
UHCI defines how the USB controller talks to the host computer and operating system. In attempting to maximize the speed of a USB interface, the communication between the host controller and the host can be targeted.
The present application defines a method of controlling communications in a Universal Serial Bus system, that includes storing communications from the Universal Serial Bus controller into a buffer; and using the buffer to increase a throughput speed.